Myths of Darkness & Light
by Ancient Shadow Dragon-Wolf
Summary: This is a series of where the hikari/yami, Jonouchi, and Seto are different mythological creatures. The yami and Seto are after their lovers. But will the hikari and Jono accept them? If so, will they even be given a choice? (Death/Klepto/Gold/Puppy)
1. LORDS OF DARKNESS FIND THEIR MATES

**A/N: Alright, this is a series of where the yami/hikari, Jonouchi, and Kaiba are different mythological creatures. You, the readers, are welcome to suggest any. Let's see how this goes, shall we? **

**The shippings that will be included in this story are Deathshipping, Kleptoshipping, Goldshipping, and Puppyshipping.**

**Disclaimer: I nor Spirit do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

Myths of Darkness & Light

**CHAPTER ONE: LORDS OF DARKNESS FIND THEIR MATES **

**MALIK'S POV **

I had woken up. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. The thirst for something rose in my mouth. What was it? What did I thirst so much that no source of water could satiate it? There was nothing here to guide me on what I needed to do. I felt an ache in my mouth. My teeth elongated. I felt the sharp fangs in my mouth. Instinct took over. I swiftly rose to my feet. I let them guide me. I stalked the prey that lay within the streets of the city. I stalked a few humans before leading them into a dark corner. I feasted upon them in a frenzy. I was sated after a long time that felt more like hours than any other amount of time. I looked around, wondering what I should do now. I had no idea of what had happened before I woke up. Well, that might not be entirely true. I knew everything up to when I blacked out to when I woke up. There was a chunk of my memory that was misplaced. I went to see what else I could find. I already knew that my senses had sharpened. I only knew that I was not human any more. I was something….else. Something more akin to the night than day. I had a feeling I knew more than others did. I wish I knew what I was. I knew that I had to find someone, but who?

I ran through the area to where I sensed the aura of the person that had caught my attention. It was a white haired wolf boy. I wanted to sink my fangs into that pale neck of his. I licked my lips on seeing what I had found. I wondered if the others had become what I am. I should probably go find them first before I claim this werewolf as my property.

The other shadows as well as Seto should know where to meet. I will go there and wait to see if they arrive. I suspected that they would come.

"You finally came." The voice of Bakura said.

"Yeah." I replied. "What the hell happened to us?"

"It seems we changed into something." Atem said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Really? I couldn't tell."

"Now, now, this isn't the time to fight." Bakura mocked us.

I glared daggers at him. "You know….. I could easily use a poison or stab your throat."

"I know, but you're not quick enough to stop me. The soft Pharaoh would be more of an easy target." Bakura said as we both smirked.

"I'm right here you know." Atem muttered.

"Yes, but we don't care." I said.

"Is there a way of knowing what we are?" Seto asked.

"I think we're vampires. Vampire Lords if you want to be specific on class." Bakura explained to us.

"I think we figured out that much." I muttered.

"What about our hikari?" Atem asked the thief.

"And Jonouchi." Seto added.

"I think they're….something else." Bakura replied as he tried to think of how best to say this.

"Just give it to us straight." I demanded of him.

Bakura glared daggers at the assassin. "Fine, if you want to know it so badly. They're werewolves. There I said it."

"That somehow makes sense." Atem said after a little while of thinking over what the thief had told them all.

"Yeah, I guess so. Though the thing is that most of us don't know where they are." Bakura said, showing his annoyance upon the matter.

"I think I know where Ryou is. I believe I saw him before coming here." I told the thief who merely smirked.

"Good. Well, you know he's yours." Bakura said casually.

"Yes, I know that. Though we still don't know where the others are." I pointed out.

"Malik does have a point." Atem agreed.

"Then why are we just standing here talking? Shouldn't we go find them or something?" Seto asked.

"Yes, we shall Priest." Bakura answered simply.

The four vanished within the shadows. They went to see if they could find their pets. I knew where mine was. I saw him before when I was hunting. I had a feeling the others may be either easier to find or harder. It kind of depended on the person. Most likely my hikari and Seto's puppy would be the hardest two to find. I smirked at knowing this. I knew that we all enjoyed a good chase.

I rushed off to where I had last seen that white haired teen. I smirked to myself at knowing what I would do to him when I found him. No one escapes Malik Ishtar and gets away with it. I ran to where I knew he would be.

Ryou felt his hackles rise at sensing someone was after him again. He wondered if it was me again. Who else would it be? I stalked him. It was not hard to do so to the light Bakura. I went closer, sniffing the air. I waited until I had the perfect moment. I then pounced on him. He yelped in surprise and fear. I loved hearing that from my victims. It was always a nice sound. I couldn't wait to hear all of the sounds he would make for me.

"Get off me!" Ryou cried out.

"Do you forget me, kitten? I'm your Master." I hissed in his ear.

Ryou continued to struggle. I chuckled lightly in amusement at feeling him struggle beneath me. I wonder when he would learn that it is futile to fight or run from me. Maybe it's time I taught him another lesson.

"Poor little kitten. You must have been afraid without me." I mocked.

"Not really. I wasn't afraid. I was better off without you." Ryou retorted with a glare.

"Now, now, creampuff such harsh words aren't meant for your tongue. Maybe I should cut it off." I suggested darkly.

Ryou shivered in fear. He knew better, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be as far away from me as possible.

"N-No.." Ryou whimpered.

"Why are you whimpering already? I have only threatened you so far. Though you should know that my threats are always ones that will come true." I hissed as I bit into him.

Ryou cried out in pain. I loved to hear the sound of my pet crying out in sheer agony. It brought pleasure to me. I knew that I would need to reward him later for doing it. I drank from him. I took what I needed. I didn't drain him…this time. I still needed him alive after all. There was no use for a dead Ryou. Or was there? I thought back to what Bakura had done. Well, there was always that if it happened. No use in thinking of the what if's. I probably should attend to the matter at hand.

I let my essence por into the bite. I licked it clean when I had finished. The wound healed with how I licked it. My mark was now upon him. It was on the left shoulder blade.

"You are mine.." I growled.

Ryou was afraid of what might happen to him. He was more afraid of what may happen to his friends. He looked up into my gaze. I smirked down at him. There would be no running for this little puppy.

**(BAKURA'S POV) **

I was a bit cross at knowing our hikari's and Jonouchi had gone missing. I had a feeling I knew what had caused this. Though that wasn't the time to think of it. I needed to find Yugi. It didn't matter how I found him. He would be found whether he likes it or not. I went quickly. There was no time to waste.

I managed to find him after some time. It wasn't that long though. I spotted the star shaped multi-colored hair easily enough. It kind of stuck out from everyone else in the surrounding area. I stalked towards him. I waited until the perfect moment before I grabbed him.

Yugi yelped from the sudden grab. He shivered in fear at knowing who it was. "B-Bakura…"

"The one and only. Surprised to hear from me?" I taunted.

"Not really." Yugi muttered as he tried to struggle in my grip.

"Good." I said with a smirk as I pinned him to the nearest wall.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Yugi asked whilst he continued to struggle.

"That is too simple of an answer for an inane question that I don't have the time to waste upon answering. Now, be a good boy and come with me." I ordered him.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

I glared at him. I had no time for his stupid questions. I wanted to get him back. I could do it at whatever means possible, but I didn't want to do anything unnecessary unless I needed to. Though it's not like he could run away now that I have him. I smirked to myself at knowing this.

"Because, you are _my _property. I don't let what's mine get away so easily." I answered simply.

Yugi shivered at my words. It was good to know I could still strike fear into the boy. I picked him up into my arms, and ran back to the hideout. There would be no escape. I just wondered how the others were doing in finding their property. I didn't have to worry about Malik, but I wondered how the Pharaoh would deal with chasing down a tomb keeper. That must be difficult. I didn't care about either of them. I only cared about what's mine and what I had planned for him. I would wait for the others to return until the real fun will begin.

**(ATEM'S POV)**

I was trying to find my tomb keeper. It wasn't an easy task. Try finding a tomb keeper above ground. I was hesitant to even try looking underground. I didn't know the passage ways that well like Malik and Marik did. I had a feeling Marik was down there. I was tempted to go look around there. Should I? The question kept going around in my head until I finally came to a decision. I went to where I have seen the blonde go down from. I went that way with the knowledge that I might get lost down there. I didn't care that much. I knew what the consequences of my actions were. I went down the steps quickly. It was dark down there. My vision soon accustomed to the darkness. I looked around to find myself down in the underground passages. There wasn't much to see besides the walls and the other parts of the vast catacombs. I had no idea that these were down here.

I walked down the corridor. I wonder where Marik might be. I went down a little while. It was not until much later when I heard the sound of someone else's footsteps. I turned around to come face to face with the tomb keeper himself.

"What in the name of Ra are you doing down here? You know you'd get lost quicker than most people." Marik snarled, annoyance showing in his lavender eyes.

"I was looking for you." I replied simply.

"I know that. Why do you think I came down here? I knew you out of most of the shadows wouldn't dare come here." Marik said dryly.

"Well, it seems you were proven wrong. I came down here." I said, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"I noticed. Though it wasn't the smartest thing to do." Marik pointed out.

"True, but you know you can never run from me for that long….little tomb keeper." I said with a smirk.

Marik merely rolled his eyes. He didn't really care much. He knew as well as Bakura did that love was worthless. Though he knew that my intentions were more than anything in the romantic area. No, I wanted him. He should know that by now. It seems I might need to teach him another lesson if he forgot that.

"Really? Is that the best you could come up with, Pharaoh?" Marik asked sarcastically as he mocked my title.

"No, but this is." I replied as I used the shadows to trap him. "Try escaping now, Ishtar."

Marik growled in anger as he tried to escape from my trap. He can try all he wants. All of his struggling will be in vain though. I had no intention of letting him go anytime soon. I took the blonde back with me to the hideout. It was time to teach him a lesson he won't forget.

**(SETO'S POV)**

I was a little frantic at knowing that my puppy had ran away. I wonder what might have caused him to do that. It made me a ltitle angry. No one escapes me without getting punished when I find him. I smirked to myself at knowing this. The others probably already found their pets. It was now time to find mine.

I ran for a while in search of Jonouchi. I had a feeling I knew where he might be. It didn't take me that long to find the blonde boy. I snuck up behind him. When he didn't expect it, I wrapped my arms around him.

Jonouchi yelped in surprise. "Seto?! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Sneak up on me." Jonouchi scolded.

"You're the one who ran from me. It's only natural that I sneak up on you." I teased.

"But Seto-" Jonouchi complained.

"But Seto nothing." I said sternly as I dragged him back to where everyone else was.

"Were you able to find him?" Atem asked his cousin.

"Yeah, I see the rest of you were able to find your pets as well." Seto replied as he still had his grip firm upon the boy he dragged behind him.

"I didn't know you had it in you to do that, Priest." Bakura taunted.

"Shut up, thief." I responded with a glare.

Bakura merely smirked. We all had our pets back. Though what now? We still had our fun to commence. And it would be oh so worth it after all this time.

"You have kept us waiting for long enough. Let's start before these four get that idea in their heads again they can escape." Malik suggested to us.

"Right, let's." Bakura agreed with the assassin.

Atem and I agreed as well to the other shadows' plan. It would be fun to teach them that they can never escape from us. No one escapes from the shadows. Not even the light can escape us.


	2. SUMMONING GONE WRONG

**Myths of Darkness & Light **

**CHAPTER TWO: SUMMONING GONE WRONG **

**MARIK'S POV **

"Alright, you guys have everything right?" I asked the other three boys.

"Yeah." Ryou said as he lit the candles to burn the incense.

Yugi made the right incantations on the ground with the chalk.

Jonouchi stood in one of the protective circles that each of us would stand when the summoning was preformed.

When everything was set, Yugi and Ryou stood opposite from Jonouchi. I stood at one of the other ends across from Ryou. It was time to begin what we had planned.

We began to mutter the incantations for the summoning. The volume picked up. We made sure that we accented each word to what it needed it to sound. We looked out to where whatever it was that was supposed to come was supposed to appear. There seemed to be shadows rising in that part of the room. I had a feeling something might have gone wrong as I noticed sand on the floor from the other side. This perplexed us all, but we didn't break from the words we spoke of the intricate spell.

We faltered slightly upon hearing a dark chuckle from the other side of where we stood. Though we couldn't stop now. We had to complete it. There were only a few more syllables left and then it was finished.

We all waited for what the end result would be. All of us were worried that something might have gone terribly wrong.

"So, someone decided to bring us to the mortal plane of existence?" A dark voice said from the other side within the shadows.

"Ummm, yes we did." Ryou replied nervously.

"Really? You pathetic mortals did? I'm almost surprised that someone did." Another voice taunted.

"Should we be worried?" Yugi asked as he shared looks with the others.

"Oh, you should be." The second voice replied with a smirk.

"Yugi, don't step out of the protective circle. If we do that then they'll get us." Jonouchi warned his friend.

"Yeah, I know." Yugi replied as he stayed where he was.

"Ah, if you only would step out of those ridiculous things. They won't protect you from us." The same person said with his annoyance showing.

"Who are you?" I asked the things in the shadows.

"Do you really want to know that?" A third voice asked dryly.

"Yes." I replied with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Fine." The third one said.

The four appeared. One had silvery white hair that was pretty long. He had brown eyes with flecks of crimson. He sort of reminded us of how Ryou looked. Another had sandy blonde hair that stuck up in every single direction. His eyes were lavender with flecks of crimson. He reminded me of how I looked. The third had black hair with gold bangs. It looked a little how Yugi's hair looks like. His eyes were amethyst with flecks of crimson. The last man had brunette hair and icy blue eyes.

"So you are the fools who summoned us." The blonde haired person said.

"Yeah, we are." I replied to him.

He merely smirked. "Pharaoh, should we tell them who we are?"

"We might as well. They should know them." The person who had been called Pharaoh replied.

"Well, I'll go first. I am Bakura, King of Thieves." The white haired demon said.

"I am Malik Ishtar, King of Assassins." The blonde haired demon told us.

"I am known as Pharaoh, but my name is Atem." The multi-colored haired demon said.

"And I am called Seto Kaiba." The brunette told us.

"Umm, should we tell you who we are then?" Ryou asked uncertainly.

"Might as well." Bakura replied simply.

"O-Ok. I'm Ryou Bakura." The white haired boy told the demons.

"I'm Yugi Motou." He told them.

"I am Marik Ishtar." I told them.

"Just call me Jonouchi." The blonde told the demons.

"Alright, good to know." Seto said, smirking at the blonde.

"How did this happen?" I muttered.

"You probably got something wrong in that spell of yours." Malik taunted.

I glared daggers at him. "Shut up!"

"I think not. Besides, you're in no position to be giving someone like me demands." Malik retorted.

"Perhaps, but we can always banish you from this realm." I pointed out.

"While that may be true, you four are no match against us. We have more power over you than you can imagine." Atem said.

"That doesn't impress me." I said dryly.

"It wasn't meant to." Atem replied with a slight narrow of his eyes.

"So, we aren't protected standing in these?" Jonouchi asked.

"Apparently, no." Ryou answered simply as we all stepped out of them.

Though now, we were completely exposed to them. We shared a look, knowing that this wasn't meant to have happened.

"What do you want with us?" Yugi asked the four.

"That is simple, we want you." Bakura replied calmly.

Jonouchi and I shared a look. We weren't going to stand idly by and let our friends get hurt. I didn't really believe in love or anything. It's just I didn't like seeing Ryou getting hurt.

"Like hell you're not getting that." I said with a glare.

"Did we say that you had a choice?" Atem asked as he stepped towards me.

I didn't back down. I had no intentions of doing so.

"No, but are we supposed to care?" I asked.

"No… You should though." Atem said in a warning tone.

"Umm, Marik, I think we should listen to him." Ryou said, getting a little nervous.

"I don't plan on it." I muttered.

"Well maybe you should listen to your friend over there." Bakura suggested.

"Stay out of this!" I shouted at the thief who merely narrowed his eyes at me.

"You'd best watch yourself…." Bakura hissed in a warning tone.

"I have never done that nor will I ever listen to you." I retorted.

"Neither will I." Jonouchi said, standing up with me which was a change from what he usually did with me.

We usually tend to bicker most of the time instead of teaming up. Though we both are trying to protect our friends so he does have a point to team up.

"Really? You two are going to stand up against us?" Seto asked with amusement flashing in his stoic gaze.

"Yeah." Jonouchi answered simply, his arms folded over his chest.

"Good luck with that puppy." Seto muttered.

"I am not a puppy!" Jonouchi growled.

"Yes, you are." Seto replied with a smirk.

Jonouchi glared at him. He didn't really like the man. He wondered why this person decided to get under his skin.

"We should really do something besides standing around talking." Malik told the other three.

"You think so?" Atem taunted.

"Pharaoh, there's no time to waste. Get them before they do something or run off." Bakura told him.

"Right." Atem said, hating having to agree with the thief.

Yugi and Ryou weren't sure about this. Those two stuck together. They backed away a little bit and stood behind Jonouchi and me. He and I are pretty much the two that would stick up for the other two.

"Marik, what's the plan?" Jonouchi asked.

"For once, I think we should run for it." I muttered back to him in low tones so the others wouldn't hear aside from the two we were trying to protect.

"You know, we can hear you." Malik said casually as if we were having a nice conversation instead of what was actually going on.

Jonouchi and I froze for a moment. We had no idea they were able ot hear us even though we had been talking low enough for most people to not be able to tell what we were saying. It seems we needed to take a different approach at this.

"Now, you're not allowed to get away."


	3. DANGERS AT SEA

**Myths of Darkness & Light **

**CHAPTER THREE: DANGERS AT SEA **

**JONOUCHI'S POV **

"Hey, Yug, why did we decide to work on this ship again?" I asked my best friend.

"Because Ryou and Marik said that we should join them. I usually don't mind them going off together….." Yugi trailed off.

"What? Do you think something bad might happen?" I inquired as I wondered what was on his mind.

"No, I just have a bad feeling about something… Like something is going to happen and we need to be there when it happens to help them." Yugi replied carefully.

I rose a brow at this, but accepted what he thought. I had been having the same feeling. I wondered if something really was going to happen to them.

"Ok, Ryou. You know what to do." The voice of Marik said from up ahead.

"Yeah. I know what to do." Ryou replied in confirmation as he helped his best friend with the ship's rigging.

"Do you own this ship or something, Ishtar?" I asked him.

Marik narrowed his eyes slightly. "I don't _own _the ship, but it's in the family's name. Ishizu said I could use it."

"Sure.." I said sarcastically.

Marik scowled at me. "She did say that I could use it."

"I remember it. I went with him." Ryou interjected to give Marik a more believable story.

"Alright, alright already!" I said, putting my hands up in defense.

The two boys merely smirked. Jeez, sometimes I wonder about those two. I wonder what we're supposed to be finding out here in the vast blue sea.

"Marik, what are we supposed to be doing again?" Ryou asked.

"We're looking for the strange occurrence I've been hearing from my Rare Hunters." The tomb keeper answered simply as if that would explain everything.

"Marik, that doesn't tell us much." Ryou pointed out.

"I know it doesn't. I don't feel like you should know everything." Marik retorted.

"Huh? Are you trying to hide something from us?" I asked, uncertain if I should punch him or not.

"No, I'm not trying to hide anything." Marik said, his eyes a little shifty.

"Come on Marik. You should at least tell them. You told me." Ryou said, using the puppy dog eyes.

"I am not. I only told you, Ryou, because you're Ryou." Marik answered simply.

Ryou sighed. He shook his head and smiled lightly at his best friend. He then turned back to what he was doing.

I was still suspicious though. What was Marik hiding from us? Surely he could tell Yugi and me about it. ThOUGH I had a feeling that we would not like what it would be. I didn't care.

"Marik, tell me what you told Ryou." I demanded.

"I don't need to tell you anything." Marik replied with a slight narrow of his eyes.

I glared at him. I didn't care if he wouldn't tell me. I'd make him tell me whether he liked it or not. Though before I could do anything I was soothed by the haunting melody I heard across the waters.

The others heard it too. We were all under some sort of trance.

"Marik…." Ryou trailed off.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he steered the ship in the direction we heard the sound come from.

After a while of going through the sea, the ship crashed against something. We all heard a dark chuckle before everything went black.

**(RYOU'S POV)**

When my eyes opened again, I saw that we were on a beach. Where did this come from? It must have been where we shipwrecked. I saw Marik's ship that wasn't too badly damaged. We could probably still use it later if we needed to get off of this island. I wondered what could have drawn us here. I remember hearing a haunting melody, but after that everything was a blank. I looked around to see there was somewhat of a forest though there was a rocky outcropping at one end of the shoreline. I noticed there were four figures sitting atop on the outcropping. They seemed to be looking straight at the beach. A chill went down my spine upon noticing this. I looked to the other three who seemed to be stirring from their states of unconsciousness. I went over to Marik, shaking him lightly to wake the blonde up.

"Five more minutes Ishizu." Marik muttered.

"Marik, I'm not your sister." I said.

The tomb keeper finally woke up. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. He looked up at me with a little confusion in his lavender gaze.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered, biting my lip out of nervous habit.

"Are the other two awake?" Marik asked me.

"What do you think, you jerk?" The voice of Jonouchi asked with his annoyance showing.

Marik smirked at hearing that. "Oh, nothing much. Just waking up from going out cold. How about yourself?"

"That doesn't answer the question all of us are thinking." Yugi said as he got up.

"I think none of us know the answer to that." I told him.

"I don't think we should be here." Yugi told us.

"Do you think you'll be able to get away that easily?" A dark voice asked from the shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked to whoever the voice belonged to.

"We are the ones who lured you here, fool." The voice replied with a little annoyance.

"That says so much yet so little." I muttered.

"You'll know everything in due time." The voice said with a light chuckle.

I glared at whoever it was.

The four figures I had seen on that outcropping appeared to us. There were four of them like I had seen. One looked a little bit like me. He seemed to have silver hair and brown flecked crimson eyes. Another had blonde hair that stuck up in every single direction with lavender flecked with crimson eyes as well. The third had multi-colored hair and amethyst flecked with crimson eyes. The last was a brunette with icy blue eyes. They all didn't have shirts on. They had sort of like fish tails below the waist. I wondered how they were able to come upon land. They probably slithered or something. The white haired man had a grey tail, the blonde had a purple tail, the multi-colored man had a tri-colored tail, and the brunette had a light blue tail.

"W-What do you want with us?" Yugi asked them.

"Well, I don't see why we shouldn't at least tell you that. We want….you." The silver haired man answered simply.

"Us? For what?" I asked him.

He merely laughed at me. That made my brows furrow in confusion. I wasn't sure what his deal was.

"Who are you guys anyways?" Marik asked, his eyes narrowed as he didn't trust the four in front of us.

"Shall we tell them?" Malik asked the other.

"they should know us." Bakura replied with a smirk.

My eyes widened. I felt like an idiot for not recognizing them. I backed up a little bit out of fear since I knew that Malik was after me.

"N-No.." I whimpered, trying to find a way to escape.

"Miss us, kitten?" Malik taunted.

"No, never." I replied with a glare.

"Poor little Ryou… It took you this long to recognize who lured you here. Our spell drew you and your friends to shipwreck here." Malik said with a dark chuckle upon thinking of all of the things he would do to me.

I shivered upon hearing him laugh. I was sometimes always afraid of having a psychopath lust and in his own ways love me. I shuddered at thinking of what he had planned for me.

Marik growled upon noticing my reaction. He knew what it meant.

"These jerks again?" he hissed.

"Yes, us." Atem confirmed with amusement flashing in his eyes at seeing how Marik was going to put up a fight.

Marik clenched his fists at his sides. He refrained from going over there and punching the Pharaoh where it would hurt the most. He would have done so but he had his friends to think about. He didn't want to see us getting hurt just because of what the cost of his actions would be.

I didn't want to see anyone getting hurt. I knew if I did, I would think it was my fault. It kind of was. I sighed in frustration upon knowing this. I wished there had been something to change what had happened so that we weren't in the situation we were now in.

"Why did it have to be you four?" Jonouchi muttered, his fists balled up tight as he glared at the brunette.

"Because it's always us, puppy." Seto replied calmly.

Jonouchi merely glared at him. He hated the pompous ass more than he hated anyone else.

"What? Are you not pleased to see your master?" Seto taunted.

"Shut up!" Jonouchi shouted at him as he raised his fist to smash against the face of the know it all.

"Now, now, violence is never the option." Bakura mocked, smirking at knowing what Malik would say to that.

"No, it's always the answer." Malik replied with a smirk at the thief.

"Indeed it is." Bakura remarked in agreement.

"Are we even going to do anything to them?" Atem asked.

"All in good time, Pharaoh." Bakura replied calmly as he had a plan.

Bakura reached forward to grab Yugi by the scruff of his neck. He was dragged off.

"Yugi!" I shouted in distress at seeing the shadow take one of my two best friends.

"Don't worry, you'll be seeing him soon enough." Malik said as he grabbed me.

I struggled against him. I wasn't going to stand idly by to let my friends get hurt. I didn't want to see them harmed.

Malik was amused upon seeing me struggle against him. He only dragged me off to wherever he was taking me to. I shuddered upon thinking of what he planned on doing. I had a feeling he was probably going to kill me or make me watch my other friends die in front of me.

"You're coming with me." Atem said as he grabbed Marik.

"Get the hell off me!" Marik snarled as he struggled against the Pharaoh's grasp.

"And you, puppy, are mine." Seto growled as he grabbed Jonouchi.

The last thing I saw before being dragged underneath the waters was my friends being dragged underneath as well. We were never to see the light of day again. Only darkness awaited us.


End file.
